


vans ON the wall

by mulletzuko



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Mai (Avatar), Autistic Zuko (Avatar), Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mutual Pining, groupchat, i dont believe in tagging anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulletzuko/pseuds/mulletzuko
Summary: title is not real and neither are straight peopleuhuhuhuhuh groupchat gays to brighten your daysnow featuring actual scenes (besides my boy sokka)
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Toph Beifong, Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 63
Kudos: 228





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> imagine i knew how to write lol
> 
> usernames:  
> boomerangguy: sokka  
> melonlord: toph  
> katara: katara  
> totsicle: aang  
> pookie: suki  
> moon moon: yue  
> blue spirit: zuko (he wanted to be edgy)  
> knife emoji: mai  
> azula: azula  
> trapeze: ty lee

**[gaang gaang]**

**boomerangguy:** tea shop guy was wearing this fuckign.... ugly green sweater with like

 **boomerangguy:** dragons on it and the ugliest fucking shoes

 **boomerangguy:** anyway i'm thinking of an autumn wedding

 **katara:** that dude with the scar right

 **boomerangguy:** that's my husband, katara

 **melonlord:** isn't your ex girlfriend friends with his friends

 **boomerangguy:** IS SHE???

 **totsicle:** i'm trying to meditate. Why

 **totsicle:** are you talking about him

 **boomerangguy:** you wouldn't get it hetero, he's perfect

 **totsicle:** just talk to him dude

 **boomerangguy:** my dude. no.

 **katara:** is that a gay thing? Being a pussy?

 **boomerangguy:** i'm telling dad you're being homophobic

 **katara:** wait no

 **melonlord:** katara arrested for homophobic hate crimes

 **katara:** i will beat the shit out of you, twerp.

 **melonlord:** katara next time i lay eyes on you, you're dead, homophobe

 **katara:** how does that work

 **melonlord:** katara arrested for being blindphobic

**[trauma makes me cute]**

**blue spirit:** that guy came in again today and I. I am gay.

 **blue spirit:** he had like. A mesh top on. And plaid pants. And I think he was wearing kandi..... like mai does

 **trapeze:** you think??

 **blue spirit:** I ran away when he walked up to the counter and made uncle take care of him

 **knife emoji:** I watched. It was humorous.

 **trapeze:** did i miss seeing my wife laugh??

 **knife emoji:** It was not that humorous, my love 🖤

 **queen:** ha, of course my brother would.

**[welcome to the bonezone]**

**melonlord:** suki do you know that dude from that tea shop

 **pookie:** zuko? the teenager w the scar?

 **melonlord:** yea him, sokka is in love with him and is a pussy

 **pookie:** oh? not surprised.

 **moon moon:** oh! zuko is best friends with mai! he's very nice

 **melonlord:** okay thanks

**[gaang gaang]**

**melonlord:** zuko is friends with mai, yue's friends

 **boomerangguy:** HIS NAME IS ZU K O ? ? ?///???

 **boomerangguy:** that's so dreamy ❤️💖💝💕👨❤️💋👨😍😘

 **boomerangguy:** i'm gonna talk to him and then make him fall in love with me

 **melonlord:** sure you will

 **boomerangguy:** katara just scoffed at me when she read that 🥺😥

 **totsicle:** good luck sokka! i'm sending good vibes your way!

 **boomerangguy:** thank you aang! at least one person here supports me

 **totsicle:** of course buddy. and in case it goes horribly i'm having gyatso buy ice cream

 **boomerangguy:** maybe i should date you instead

 **katara:** do not touch my boyfriend sokka. i'll gut you.

 **totsicle:** please don't fight over me!!!

 **melonlord:** fight over me instead

 **melonlord:** fight for the honor of being my best friend

 **boomerangguy:** you act like suki isn't your best friend

 **melonlord:** you know what? you're right for once in your miserable life

 **boomerangguy:** ouch.

 **melonlord:** I must go my ugly ducklings

**[trauma makes me cute]**

**blue spirit:** that tiny girl with the dog is at the shop

 **azula:** why would we care /hj

 **blue spirit:** she's funny

 **blue spirit:** uncle and her always tell good jokes

 **azula:** i.... may have to come see how funny she is for myself.

 **trapeze:** okay gaylord

 **azula:** thats zuko but okay-

 **blue spirit:** SHES BLIND

 **azula:** oh? interesting

 **blue spirit:** i'm Unsmart.

 **azula:** we knew that /j

 **blue spirit:** her name is toph and her service dog is badger. badger kissed Me

 **knife emoji:** I believe she is friends with Yue. I think she mentioned they listen to wrestling matches together.

 **knife emoji:** Ty Lee says she's part of Kyoshi's Warriors with them, but an honorary member, because she says its 'lame'.

 **azula:** well she's correct. arson is cooler than kyoshi's warriors.


	2. Chapter 2

**[trauma made me cute]**

**blue spirit:** toph is here again

 **blue spirit:** i know she's blind but she keeps staring at me

 **blue spirit:** she scares me

 **trapeze:** maybe she can sense your gay energy

 **blue spirit:** that's terrifying and probably true

 **azula:** she's like 'i can smell a fag' and just stares you down /j

 **blue spirit:** that's fair

 **blue spirit:** however consider this, no you

 **knife emoji:** Are you watching her while you text us?

 **blue spirit:** i'm afraid if i look away she'll come up behind me and i'll die

 **blue spirit:** i don't know how uncle is not afraid of her

 **blue spirit:** shefejwflefojweiofjndnasldkWHA T

 **azula:** zuko??

 **blue spirit:** SJFHJKSAHFJSKA

 **knife emoji:** What happened?

 **trapeze:** did she kill you?

 **blue spirit:** HES HERE

 **blue spirit:** HES TALKING TO HER????? ARE THEY FRUNDS

 **blue spirit:** HES LOOKING AT ME AND SHES LAUGHING I HAVE TO GO

-

Sokka walks into the Jasmine Dragon, he looks around for Toph, the place has its usually number of customers, most of which frequent this place. At the counter he sees him, _Zuko_ is what Toph called him, staring at his phone and blushing. He quickly walks over to Toph after he spots Badger's butt sticking out from under a table in the corner.

"Hey Toph," Sokka says as he walks up, but she's staring Zuko down. He raises a brow and follows her view. "Toph, what in the world are you doing?" She let out a hearty laugh, leaning back in her seat, clutching her stomach.

"Tormenting him, what else?"

She finally turns her blind eyes towards the sound of his voice. He keeps looking at him, watching as he looks up, sees him and blushes ever redder, then returns to his phone and types out a quick message.

Zuko shoves it in his pocket and grabs a rag, beginning to scrub a counter, slowly while avoiding looking at them. Sokka quickly turns back to Toph, grabbing her shoulder and leaning in close. "I'm gonna talk to him, be right back."

She calls after, "Get me a chai!"

He speed-walks up to the counter, throwing on a smile, and leans against it. "Hi, I'm Sokka, and you must be an angel, because you're the only ten I see." Panic gripped him and his eyes got wide before he let his head fall onto his arm and sighed. "That wasn't right, and now I am leaving." He lifted his head and went to turn around when a voice stopped him.

"Wait! Um, thank you?" Zuko blushed and rubbed the back of his head, smiling slightly at Sokka. "I'm Zuko, its nice to meet you," He set down his rag, resting his hand on the counter. “Uh, I've seen you here before, uh,” His hand raised up and he swung it back and forth between them, the movement caught Sokka's eyes. _Is he wearing pink nail polish? Oh my god, he is._

“So, uh, can I get you something, Sokka?” Shaken out of his stupor, he nods dumbly, and looks at the menu. “One iced chai, and uh, a hot raspberry hibiscus tea? Please?” Zuko nodded and turned to start the tea, and Sokka took a moment to breathe. _He talked to him, suck it Katara!_ When Zuko returned, Sokka began to pull out his wallet, when Zuko stopped him. “Oh, don't worry about that. I'm sure Uncle won't mind if you and Toph have a drink on the house.”

“Thank you so much, uh,” He shrugged and gestured between them. “Maybe to repay you, we could get lunch sometime? Maybe?” His voice rose a few pitches as he spoke, a nervous smile gracing his features. Zuko swore he had stopped blushing, but now its back, covering his entire face, as he nodded. “Uh, I'm free this weekend? We could meet here sometime and go get food then? If you want?”

Before Sokka could say anything, someone cleared their throat from behind him, and he turned to see another few customers, all clearly annoyed with having waited so long. “Sorry! Um, I'll go sit down now, uh, talk to you later, Zuko,” Sokka quickly moved to sit beside Toph, who was giggling loudly, clearly having been listening in.

  
  


**[gaang gaang]**

**melonlord:** sokka's got a date

 **totsicle:** with zuko??

 **melonlord:** no his uncle

 **totsicle:** I may be a pacifist but you have tried my patience for the last time.

 **melonlord:** go pet appa and maybe you'll calm down

 **katara:** how the hell did sokka get a date

 **boomerangguy:** i asked him out?? like a normal person

 **totsicle:** congrats dude

 **totsicle:** also toph was right, appa calmed me down :D

 **melonlord:** call me the price, because i'm always right

 **katara:** I can name at least three instances where that is not true, from this week alone.

 **melonlord:** that's the wrong toph

-

Once everyone had finished ordering, Zuko carefully picked up the teas for Toph and Sokka, walking to their table, and catching the last of their conversation. “You've literally been wrong like, twice today alone!” Sokka exclaimed, frowing, looking up from his phone at her, before turning to Zuko as he stopped at their table.

“Hey, thank you!” He reached for the drinks, smiling again. “So, what time are you free this weekend? Because maybe we could do something along with lunch?”

“I have all of Saturday and Sunday off, maybe Saturday afternoon? If that works for you?” Sokka nodded excitedly. “Does one work, Zuko?” Before he could reply, the bell above the door jingled, signaling another customer for him to take care.

“Yes, uh, I gotta go now. But, I'll see you Saturday at one.” He blushed as he hurried back to the counter, taking the woman's order, occasionally glancing at Sokka, and smiling when they caught eyes.

  
  


**[trauma makes me cute]**

**blue spirit:** his name is sokka

 **blue spirit:** we're getting lunch

 **blue spirit:** think i might marry him

 **trapeze:** CONGRATS

 **trapeze:** get urself a husband babes

 **knife emoji:** Yes, what Ty Lee said.

 **azula:** how'd that happen? you're too awkward to ask someone out

 **blue spirit:** first of all, Shut Up. second of All, he asked Me out.

 **azula:** interesting.

 **azula:** i no longer care. tell me about the girl.

 **blue spirit:** toph? what about her?

 **azula:** what are her... vibes?

 **blue spirit:** i think she's gay but my vibe detector is broken

 **azula:** ask her. now.

 **blue spirit:** no ❤


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey if you want updates abt my fic (as well as future atla & bnha fics) check out my fic insta @ mulletzuko !!

**[trauma makes me cute]**

**blue spirit:** what does one wear to lunch with the world's cutest boy? asking for a friend

 **knife emoji:** Preferably clothing.

 **trapeze:** or dont and knock his socks off

 **azula:** just dont go at all

 **blue spirit:** no longer taking advice from any of you

**[gaang gaang]**

**boomerangguy:** is it too much to wear kandi..... or just enough.....

 **totsicle:** wear it. its part of who you are

 **boomerangguy:** thank you aang 🥺

 **totsicle:** of course buddy! hope it goes well!

 **boomerangguy:** also.... what abt my.... crop top....

 **melonlord:** do it. it really compliments your eyes

 **boomerangguy:** why do you to that to me

 **melonlord:** what are friends for

-

Zuko sat at a table in the Jasmine Dragon, his knee bouncing as he kept glancing between the door and the clock, which read _1:07pm._ His uncle stood behind the counter, restocking the pastry case with fresh macarons and lemon bars. “Have patience, Zuko, the longer you worry, the less time there is to enjoy.”

“I know Uncle, but I'm nervous. What if he doesn't show? What if this was all a joke on me? Or by the end he decides he doesn't like me? Or-” He was cut off by the sound of the bell, and a voice calling out, “Hey!” He turned to see Sokka, in a pair of ripped, black jean shorts, a long-sleeve fishnet top under a neon yellow crop top, and matching boots. His arms and neck are decorated in kandi, and Zuko saw he had on yellow eyeliner too.

“Hey! I hope you didn't wait for me too long! I missed my bus, but thankfully my dad got home early!” Sokka explained in a rush, rubbing his arm awkwardly. Zuko stood up, and gestured at his uncle before turning back to Sokka. “Oh no! It's fine, I had my uncle to keep me company.”

Sokka smiled over at Iroh and waved, before taking in what Zuko's wearing. He had on the dark green sweater, the one with the dragons all over it, plain black skinny jeans, and black converse. He still had the pink nail polish on, and boy did it fit him. _He's adorable._ “You look great, Zuko!”

“Thank you, so do you.” Zuko blushed as he replied, and patted his pockets to make sure nothing had fallen out. “Um, are you ready to head out?” Once Sokka had nodded they headed to the door, and Sokka began asking him about the kinds of food he enjoyed, when Zuko shrugged he listed off a few places nearby, and watched to see if any piqued Zuko's interest.

“Okay so, how about this? Are there any foods you will not eat? Because then we can avoid places that sell that stuff.” Sokka asked, as they strolled down the sidewalk, occasionally glancing ahead of them, while the majority of his focus remained on the boy beside him. Zuko frowned as he thought about it. “I don't like stuff like barbecue I guess. A lot of them have,” He gestured vaguely with his hand. “They have bad textures? I just can't eat them?” Sokka nodded along, and smiled.

“I get that, I can't eat oranges because of the texture,” He said, as he started thinking of places to eat. “I mean they taste amazing, I love stuff like orange juice, but they're too... Icky.” He suddenly stopped, and began to tug on Zuko's arm, heading back the way they came. “There's this great seafood place I know, if that's okay?” Zuko nodded and they continued down a few shops before coming across a small, hidden shop titled _Kanna's._

Sokka awkwardly ran his hand through his hair and stopped outside the door. “I should warn you, this is my grandma's restaurant... So we might get mobbed, just a little bit...”

-

Sokka was right when he said they'd get mobbed, but Zuko isn't mad. His grandmother Kanna, who's also his boss apparently, had been very kind and asked Zuko about himself. She was very motherly, something Zuko hadn't felt in a long time, and Zuko thinks he may love this woman already.

When Sokka finally convinced her that the two of them were fine, and they actually got the chance to sit down with just each other, Zuko felt at ease. The whole time Sokka's face had been bright red, and he had this small, loving smile on his face, as he watched her bustle back to the kitchen, to get orders for other guests.

“I like your grandma, she's lovely.” Zuko said, catching Sokka's attention. Sokka smiled even wider, still full of love but now utmost joy as well. “Isn't she? Gran Gran is the best, I love her so much. I'm glad you like her,” Zuko swore he saw stars in Sokka's eyes while he spoke about his grandmother, and it made him happy to see.

“So anyway, what do you think looks good?” Sokka asked, gesturing to the menu in Zuko's hands. “I kinda want to try the beer batter fish, or the crab bisque, which do you think I should get?”

“Oh, I know, we could each get one and share them?” He said confidently, before he deflated slightly. “If that's okay? So you can try both?” Sokka blushed, and fiddled with the edge of the menu. Zuko nodded, and blushed himself, _how is this boy both so smooth and a total dork? I really don't get it._

-

After their food arrived Sokka started telling Zuko about how his grandma had a secret recipe for her bisque and how one day she'd teach it to him, how excited he was because it truly was the most delicious bisque he'd ever tried, and _no he wasn't biased, she's just the greatest chef alive._

Honestly, Zuko had to agree, the bisque was fantastic, and the beer batter fish was cooked just right, Zuko had never had better seafood before. He may have to tempt Uncle to come back, knowing he would love both the food and the people here. Plus it gave Zuko an excuse to visit Sokka's grandmother who Zuko has already decided, she's his grandmother now too, even if she doesn't know it.

Sokka had also ordered them both Blushing Arnold Palmers, and they were excellent. Every now and then while they ate and talked, Sokka told him so many jokes, they brushed hands reaching to grab things, and every time it happened, Zuko forgot how to breathe. He swore his heart would stop if it kept happening, or, if somehow he was lucky enough, Sokka held his hand.

“So wait, you're telling me, your sister is that little punk arsonist that Suki knows? Wow...” Zuko laughed, and nodded. “I can't believe you know Suki, her and Yue are close with my best friend Mai and her girlfriend.” Sokka blushed, and rubbed his neck awkwardly.

“I actually, kinda.... Dated both Suki and Yue. I introduced them actually.” Zuko's eyes widened and he looked at Sokka in disbelief.

“Yeah, I know, they're way too gay for me, but its true! Anyway Suki came with me to visit Yue once when she was at Pakku's Dojo, and I swear it was love at first sight. They've been inseparable ever since.”

“It's cool how our friends all seem to know each other, at least we don't have to awkwardly introduce ourselves, I guess.” Zuko said, tilting his head, and gesturing between them. Sokka nodded and then shrugged.

“I mean, I do have a little sister, and her boyfriend, but they're both super cool, and you do know Toph. I think she's gonna have your uncle adopt her, even though she has parents already.”

Zuko laughed at that, and smiled gently. “What's your sister like?”

“Katara is the best. She's a lot like Gran Gran, but sometimes when I look at her, I see our mom. I don't remember her very well, but Katara is every bit as amazing as she was. She's super smart, and while sometimes she's uptight, she means well. She totally moms Toph, and I know she secretly loves it when she does, no matter how bratty she acts.” Zuko felt like when the Grinch's heart grew a size, the amount of love in this boy just filled his chest completely.

“Her boyfriend is named Aang, he's this total punk vegetarian, but like is by far the chillest dude I've ever met. Tries to get me to meditate a lot, it helps his adhd but mine? Not so much.” Zuko immediately knew who he was talking about, the two of them had come into the shop often, sometimes with Sokka and Toph, or sometimes just the two. He always thought they seemed like nice people, and to know they mean a lot to Sokka, proves it.

“They come into the shop with you sometimes right? Aang has tattoos right? Even though he's our age?” Sokka laughed loudly at that. “Actually, Aang is younger than us, he's fifteen, Katara is sixteen, and I'm seventeen. I mean Toph is the youngest, she just turned fourteen.”

“He's fifteen and has tattoos? If I got a tattoo at fifteen it'd probably be stupid, his are cool.”

“His foster dad, Gyatso, has the same ones. It's part of the like 'monk' lifestyle they follow. Except Aang is a punk monk.”

-

They stayed at the restaurant for a while longer, before they decided to pay and leave. Except Sokka's grandmother refused to let them pay. The two of them spent another long while trying to convince her otherwise, but she was far too stubborn, something Zuko admired in her.

Finally setting back out into the semi-busy streets, the two meandered down the sidewalk, talking about whatever came to mind. Zuko had never felt more at ease with someone who wasn't one of the the girls or his uncle.

At one point Sokka had moved closer to him, to step around a man, and their hands brushed once again. Zuko was so wrapped up in talking about the new knives Mai had gotten, and how they were excellent for throwing, _so perfectly balanced_ , that he hadn't even realized he grabbed it. Sokka however noticed when Zuko intertwined their fingers, and continued on without missing a beat, and his face felt so hot he thought he may pass out.

When Zuko realized Sokka hadn't said anything back in a while, he turned to look at him, and even as they were walking, his eyes were glued to their hands, a large smile pulling at his lips. _Oh,_ Zuko thought, _we're holding hands._ “I'm so sorry! I didn't even realize I grabbed you!” He went to pull away, but Sokka held on, and he swore the smile on his face got even bigger. “Its okay! I like holding your hand, but we don't have to if you don't want to.” He quickly said.

“I... I do too, it's nice. Your hands are very soft.” He blushed, and looked away quickly, embarrassed he said that out loud. Sokka squeezed his hand, and laughed lightly. “I use this great lotion Suki makes, its all natural and organic, I use it because it doesn't feel oily like some lotion.”

“Oh, that's interesting. I didn't know Suki made lotion.” As soon as he said that, Sokka launched into how Suki made skin care products, shampoos and conditioners, and even makeups to sell at fundraisers for the community. Sokka always supported her, and the community, by buying the lotions and makeup, _my eyeliner is actually stuff she made! The pigment is from dried flowers, isn't that cool?_

-

The two of them had window shopped for a little bit, with a few bags between them, andSokka bought Zuko a new knife, he couldn't wait to show Mai; a short, thin talon blade in a deep purple colour, with a simple black handle. It certainly wasn't cheap, but it also wasn't expensive.

Zuko refused to let Sokka buy him the one he originally had wanted to. It was also a talon blade, but longer, and golden, the hilt was red and carved into the shape of a dragon, with gold for the eyes. It was by far the prettiest thing Zuko had ever seen, but sat far out of Sokka's price range. Zuko could have bought it, but then he'd be using the money _he_ had left behind when _he_ went to prison, and Zuko refused to do that. He wanted nothing from _him._

Zuko in return got Sokka a new bead kit, Sokka had said he wanted to make more kandi, after all. He had found the one with the most selection of beads, and strings, and bought it immediately, while Sokka was distracting by the cute little charm selection towards the front of the shop. The way his face lit up when he was it was _beyond adorable._ Zuko had never been more excited about giving someone a gift.

Eventually they made their way back to the Jasmine Dragon, and working behind the counter with Iroh was Zuko's coworker Jin, she was by far one of the nicest people Zuko had ever met. She greeted them both with a wide smile, and Sokka instantly liked her. “So you must be Sokka, Iroh has been going on and on about the handsome young man taking his favourite nephew out.” She teased, reaching over the counter to poke Sokka in the chest gently.

“Anyway gents, anything I can get ya? Or are you just hanging around?” She pulled her hand back, and leaned against the counter. “Yes please, can I get an iced chai? I totally ended up drinking half of Toph's last time, it was so good. What about you?” He turned to Zuko, who blushed and mumbled 'the usual' to Jin, who giggled at him. Sokka raised an eyebrow but Zuko refused to meet his eye, looking pointedly past Sokka's head. “Oh, and two lemon bars please?” Zuko said suddenly, turning to Jin.

“Of course! Let me just use your employee discount, which brings your total to, zero dollars. I'll cover this one, boys, go enjoy yourselves.” Jin shushed Zuko when he went to argue, and pointedly gestured for him to go away. “I'll bring your stuff out in just a sec.”

Sokka reached out and took Zuko's hand again, pulling him to a chair, not missing how Jin's eyes immediately narrowed in on the action, but he decided not to react. _Why be embarrassed if Zuko likes to hold my hand?_

When the two sat down, sliding into the same side of a booth, their bags on the other seat, they didn't let go of one another's hand. Sokka had sat down first, and he turned to lean against the wall, so he could face Zuko easier. “That your coworker?” Sokka asked, smiling at Zuko.

“Oh yeah, that's Jin. She's really nice, she runs the shop's instagram, and helps uncle bake. I always kinda mess up the lemon bars, but hers are amazing.” Zuko explained, carefully playing with Sokka's fingers. Before he could say anything more, Jin approached with two drinks and a plate of two lemon bars, a large smile on her face.

“Why thank you Zuko, I do try.” She teased, setting the plate down. “Two lemon bars, one iced chai, and Zuko's iced chocolate milk.” She giggled as Zuko turned bright red, and Sokka beamed.

“You drink that too?” Sokka exclaimed, squeezing his hand and shaking it in excitement, practically bouncing in his chair. “Katara thinks its stupid but I love it!” As soon as he said that, Zuko felt better, he was always afraid people would think its dumb, but this sweet boy didn't. In fact, he enjoyed it too, so he was very clearly a man with taste.

-

The two had spent hours sat in that booth, to the point where the sun was almost set, and Sokka's phone started to get barraged with texts. He glanced away from Zuko to look, and when he saw his dad's name he apologized and opened it. “Oh, my dad wanted to know if I'm gonna get the bus or if I want to stay longer and get a ride from him, sorry.” He apologized again, phone still in his hand as he thought about it.

“It's okay, it is getting late after all,” Zuko said, clearly reluctant to accept that their date would end soon. “Maybe um, we could do this again? Maybe?”

“I'd love to, um, do you want my number or something? Then we can talk more and... stuff.” Zuko nodded, and pulled out his phone, opening up a new contact and handing his phone to the boy beside him. Sokka quickly typed in his info, and sent himself a text, before handing it back to Zuko. “Here you go, I sent myself a text so I could save your number.”

Zuko looked at his phone and saw his number saved as “Sokka 😍❤️😘” and the text he sent himself was just a smiley cat emoji. Then Sokka pointed his phone screen towards Zuko, and let him see what he had saved his number as. _Cutea 😘._

“Sokka? Is that seriously a fucking pun?” He deadpanned, looking straight at him, as the other boy shrugged and broke out in laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a short chapter bc the one i'm gonna work on tomorrow will be longer (it'll be out in the evening!)

**[gaang gaang]**

**boomerangguy:** not to be gay but i'm in love

 **boomerangguy:** that was by far the best date of my life.

 **boomerangguy:** do NOT tell yue or suki

 **melonlord:** you're shit out of luck, they're with me.

 **boomerangguy:** i have to go goodbye forever

 **totsicle:** but i wanna hear about the date

 **katara:** I don't. He wont shut up about it.

 **katara:** He spent two hours on the couch in dad's office waxing poetry to Zuko's eyes after he got back last night

 **boomerangguy:** stop being homophobic katara

 **katara:** I'm not homophobic, I'm Sokkaphobic.

 **boomerangguy:** i'm gonna kick you out of the groupchat AND my heart

 **katara:** i'll tell dad

 **boomerangguy:** what that you're committing a hate crime against me?

 **totsicle:** what. Is even going on

 **melonlord:** suki says y'all need to shut up before she commits a hate crime

 **boomerangguy:** i'd let her

-

**[trauma make me cute]**

**azula:** someone needs to stop my brother from speaking. indefinitely.

 **blue spirit:** you're just mad i'm clearly gayer than you

 **azula:** i'm gonna say it. i don't care some pretty boy bought you a knife

 **azula:** stop talking about it

 **knife emoji:** You got a new knife? May I see it?

 **blue spirit:** i'll bring it to lunch at the tea shop

 **knife emoji:** Thank you.

 **trapeze:** i'll be frank

 **blue spirit:** but youre ty lee

 **trapeze:** never mind i'm homophobic now.

-

**[cutea 😘 to sokka** **😍❤️😘** **]**

**cutea:** i need a new sister. do you want mine

 **sokka:** i can't even handle my own atm

 **cutea:** rest in pieces dude

 **sokka:** ahfkljglksdg

 **sokka:** I just realized I actually have to go to work today so I should get out of bed sometime soon

 **cutea:** oh what time are you working?

 **sokka:** at 1 which gives me like, three hours to get ready

 **sokka:** it will probably take me that long

 **cutea:** inch resting

 **sokka:** how so

 **cutea:** it just is

-

**[trauma makes me cute]**

**blue spirit:** how does seafood sound mai

 **knife emoji:** I'm fine with it, but I thought we were going to stay at the shop?

 **blue spirit:** sokka may..... be working today.....

 **knife emoji:** I suppose I will be your 'wingwoman' today.

 **blue spirit:** you're the love of my life thank you


	5. Chapter 5

The ringing of the bell as a new customer entered caught Sokka's attention, and he quickly looked up from the counter to see Zuko, dressed in ripped black jeans with a pink hoodie with cut off sleeves, and matching pink doc martens. Next to him was a very pretty girl with dark hair and a completely dark outfit. _Oh,_ Sokka thought, _that has to be Mai._

“So is this why you wanted to know when I was working?” Sokka asked with a smile, and Zuko blushed, as he and Mai approached the counter. “You have no proof.”

“You're right.” Mai said, and Sokka turned his smile to her. He heard Zuko let out a groan and he laughed. “Hello, I'm Mai.”

“I'm Sokka, and I love your outfit.” Mai was wearing a black pleated skirt, with ripped black tights, knee high platform boots, and a red cropped turtleneck. Her neck and arms were decorated in kandi, which Sokka adored. “Thank you. Your kandi is also excellent.”

Sokka blushed a bit and ran his hand over the bracelets on his wrist. “Suki and Yue helped me make them, actually. So, anyway, let me find you guys a seat, and some menus.” Sokka began to head around the counter, grabbing menus as he went. While he walked by he very gently squeezed Zuko's hand, before letting go as the two followed him to a booth, the table decorated in stickers. “This is kinda the table my friends always sit at, and Gran Gran lets them decorate it, so if you want to add something to it, there's some markers and blank stickers in the condiment tray.”

After Sokka handed them their menus, he left to get them some waters, while they browsed though their options. “He is much more handsome than I had imagined. He also dresses well. You did good.” Mai said, making Zuko smile and blush, as he nodded at her words.

Instead of taking their orders upon his return, Sokka spent several minutes flirting with Zuko, while Mai continued to browse the menu, occasionally glancing up at the two. She had long since decided on fried garlic shrimp, but it didn't hurt to browse even longer, as long as it meant Zuko was happy.

Finally she set down her menu, reaching over and grabbing a marker and sticker, and doodling a little knife in a clear spot of the table. “Oh um, I need to get your orders, still. Oops, sorry.” Sokka suddenly said, catching Mai's attention, as both he and Zuko blushed.

“I'll take the fried garlic shrimp, please.” Mai said when Sokka pulled out his pad and turned to her, Zuko immediately picked up his menu and went to open it, when Mai pushed it back down. “He'll take the spicy glazed salmon,” Zuko went to protest, when she gave him _the look_ and he immediately shut up, sitting back in his seat.

“I guess I'm getting the spicy salmon,” He pouted, as Sokka giggled, and Mai smiled slightly. “It's a good choice, the glaze we use is a secret family recipe. I'll go put your orders in, but is there anything you guys want to drink?” After adding sweet peach tea, and a blushing Arnold Palmer, Sokka took their order to the kitchen and Zuko turned to Mai.

“Sorry, I got distracted, I didn't mean to.” He ran his hand through his hair, and leaned forward, to rest his elbow on the table. Mai just shook her head, and gave him that smile she only shows when she's really happy, small but she doesn't hide her face like usual. “Zuko, you're my best friend, so I'll be blunt. I knew he'd distract you, but I don't mind, trust me. If I did, I wouldn't have come.”

-

Several times during their meal, Sokka came over and flirted with Zuko, which Mai quite enjoyed watching. At one point she even started putting videos of the two being total blushing idiots on her snapchat story, which Suki had enjoyed severely. The only time Sokka wasn't there was when he had new customers or went to get them refills. Zuko was too flustered to eat, so his food had gotten cold, as he only picked at it, watching Sokka as he walked around.

“You're such a lovesick fool.” Mai's voice had startled Zuko, and he jumped so hard he threw his fork across the table, flinging food at both him and Mai. She grunted as salmon hit her in the face, and glared at her friend while she picked up her napkin. “Thanks, Zuko.”

“I'm so, so sorry!” He exclaimed, grabbing his own napkin and cleaning up the table and his lap. The two of them were still cleaning up when Sokka returned. “Uh, what happened?”

“Zuko's an idiot, that's what happened.” Mai said, finished cleaning the food from her face, now and checking over her clothes. “But that's not surprising.”

-

By the time the two had finished eating, and Zuko had finally been able to pull his eyes away from Sokka, the two finally left. Mai holding onto the boy's elbow, and laughing at his grumblings. “I don't get why you had to bully me like that,” He pouted.

“I was being honest, not mean, my dearest friend. You should be used to it by now.” Mai said, pulling him closer, and resting her head on his shoulder. “After all we've known each other for ten years.” She swore she heard him mumble _'ten years of hell'_ as they walked back to Zuko's house.

-

**[trauma makes me cute]**

**blue spirit:** my best friend is a bully

 **knife emoji:** My best friend is an idiot.

 **knife emoji:** You don't see me complaining.

 **blue spirit:** you hurt my feelings :(

 **knife emoji:** Good.

 **trapeze:** reck him babe

 **azula:** its what you deserve

 **blue spirit:** OUCH :(((((

 **blue spirit:** i'm no longer friends with any of you

 **blue spirit:** i'm gonna go be friends with sokka's friends

 **knife emoji:** You love us.

 **blue spirit:** mayhaps


End file.
